Sit Happens
by InuLover46
Summary: This will become a montauge of little Sit Happens oneshots. May never end so stay tuned :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha :'(**

**Wanna thank my friend Ashley for all her support :D love you girly!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the fuedal era. Inuyasha though couldn't care less what day it was Kagome wasn't going home this time. They had just heard of a jewel shard west of them she couldn't leave now.

"Inuyahs i'll be back soon okaY? I have a big test to take. School is more important right now!" Kagome was loosing her patients with the hayou very quickly.

"How could you say that? Jewel shards are way more important!"

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"You think he'll win this time?" Shippo asked Sango and Miroku.

"He never has before." Sango was currently trying not to laugh at the scene infront of her.

Miroku pondered for a bit, which was never a good thing. "I am Inuyasha's friend, do you think I should step in?" He asked no one in particular. Sango nodded trying to hide a grin.

"Inuyasha my good friend, don't you think we should take a rest for a few days?" Miroku tried to reason with him.

"NO! This lazy wench just wants a few days vacation when we could be out searching!"

Fire glowed around Kagome. "What did you say?" She spit at him threw gritted teeth with one eye twitching.

Miroku tried to cut in, "Well what you have to remember about all this Inuyasha is-"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, ,SIT, SIT!" Kagome screeched and stomped toward the well.

"- sit happens."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

**Thankyou Ashley!**

* * *

The group stood in a shroud of darkness as to not wake the sleeping kit by the fire. They were discussing Naraku's impending doom. One group members thoughts were on something else entirely.

Inuyasha had tattled on Miroku earlier in the day to Sango for hitting on some village girls. There had been a private little war going on between the two on who could best the other. After Inuyasha had done so he said quiet proud of himself, "Things happen monk."

Now Miroku hatched an evil plan for revenge. It was dark out so it would definitely work. A grin broke across his face. His hand very carefully mmade its was to Kagome's bottom. He was standing to her left so he grabbed her right side. Miroku snatched his arm away.

Kagome turned to her right side furiously. "Inuyasha you pervert!"

"What did I do?" Inuyasha looked around for things he might have done wrong and saw the glint of mischief in Miroku's eyes.

"You know what you did now SIT!" Kagome stormed off into the forest with Sango following her.

Miroku bent to Inuyasha's hole in the ground and whispered, "You are mistaken my friend. It's sit happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face. How could this be so hard? People did this all the time right? Can't be hard. She looked down at the puppy eyes staring up at her.

Momma had takin her to the petstore yesterday after school. As a welcome home present (also known as a 'please stay home longer' present) she had gotten a puppy. It was only after she had got she that she thought 'what will Inuyasha think?' He was a dog demon so what if he thought it was rude that she kept a dog as a pet.

She had named the puppy Yash, after him so that maybe, just maybe it would soften him on the subject. He would get over it though. Then came the hard part. Training her puppy.

Yash seamed smart. He learned pretty quickly. Already they were working on house training. Next was sitting. Of course she never noticed when Inuyasha snuck up behind her. It was time for her to go back and she had forgotten...Again.

"Now Yash, a new lesson. Ready?" She looked at her puppy. Inuyasha looked at her confused. How had she known he was behind her? But that thought was cut short.

"Now...Sit!" Instead of Yash obeying he ran to a loud crashing noise. She turned slowly.

"Kagome...why?" Inuyasha whined from his hole.

"Sit happens Inuyasha and maybe a little less often it you didn't sneak around."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kagome what does this do?" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

She was seriously regretting letting him come back to the present with her while she took her exams. Not a bit of studying was being done. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to make sure he wasn't getting himself into too much trouble.

He was inspecting a blender that was sitting on the counter. His eyes peeked over the counter.

"That is a blender Inuyasha. You use it to mash food up into liquid."

His ears twitched curiously. "How does it work?"

"You just press this button and it turns on." She said to him in a board tone while pointing at the button. Even an idiot could understand how it walked away to continue her studying.

I just press this? His clawed finger pushed the button and he jumped. Damn that thing was loud. Kagome said he could mash food into liquid with it. He could drink all his ramen! Eat it and drink it. These humans and their great inventions. All he had to do was cook the ramen since he didn't think the blender would do it for him.

Kagome had been studying for a whole ten minuets before she heard a loud scream from the kitchen. She dropped her books and ran toward it. She ran in to find Inuyasha covered in a strange liquid that smelled suspiciously like ramen. As was the flood, and the walls, and the counters...and the ceiling.

"Sit boy!" He slammed into the ramen cover floor so hard the tile cracked. "Your supposed to put a cover on the blender!"

The muffled words that came from his smushed face were, "Hey, sit happens."


End file.
